cailloufandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Prettykitty32
Welcome Hi, welcome to Caillou Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Emma page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, -- SVG (Talk) 01:17, 2011 November 14 =From Satantribones22= Hi, I'm sick of vandalizing this wiki. Sorry for all the destruction. By the way, a user named Bartboy is editing my user page for no reason. How can I stop it? By Satantribones22 Re: Great Job Thanks! I've already started clearing out a lot the junk pages that have been cluttering the wiki, and once I've finished that, you'll start seeing some other changes that will make this wiki a more interesting and exciting place to be. So stay tuned! ProfessorTofty 19:22, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Other Vandals About the vandal Pussychick, is he blocked permanently? By Satantribones22 Sorry, I erased your ridirect but I didn't mean to vandalize (if i was) and if it was bad give me another chance please. Hey, Prettykitty, I thiunk this wiki should have a link to trhe about page on the main page. It could excplain the show more, the wiki more, and it could have picturesof editing and leaving messages and stuff. Just mah opinion! Icecream18 (talk) 14:10, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry but your site have a major vandal and false editor named Disney45. I already blocked him on Martha Speaks Wiki and I know he is blocked on other sites for adding false information. So can you block him before he turns your site into false information central. Orion001 (talk) 01:01, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: Admin rights Yes, I think that would be just fine. You definitely do good work here and I haven't had much time for this wiki lately. I'll go ahead and grant that. ProfessorTofty (talk) 15:24, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello someone is editing untrue things about leo Hello I was only trying to help revert the vandalized pages.--Daipenmon (talk) 12:13, April 27, 2013 (UTC) The page Caillou asks "What's For Dinner, Mommy?" should be deleted.Thank you! Also delete the Youtube poop and An Acquired Taste pages.Daipenmon (talk) 12:17, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for telling me! Prettykitty32 10:42 p.m. June 17, 2013 (EST) Cleanup needed When you get some time, can you come back here and do some cleanup? There's been several instances of vandalism in the past few months. There's several items in the Candidates for deletion to be removed and a few redirects in to be deleted as a result of that vandalism. You should be able to create a list of accounts to be blocked by checking the history of those pages, or I can provide the list to save time if you want me to. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:19, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi! do you happen to know of a Caillou episode where there is kids singing in a library? i think they are dancing too, and they pretend to read books..while music plays. also the library looks a bit cartoonish..but the kids are real. I think it was in one of the Gilbert the puppet segment, but im not sure :/ i hope some of this rings a bell. thanks. :) Kalo 1190 (talk) 22:55, January 26, 2014 (UTC)Karla :) P.s. I think the kids are dressed in yellow. lol I watched this episode when I was like 12 or so. so i know its in season 2 or 3. Hi! do you happen to know of a Caillou episode where there is kids singing in a library? i think they are dancing too, and they pretend to read books..while music plays. also the library looks a bit cartoonish..but the kids are real. I think it was in one of the Gilbert the puppet segment, but im not sure :/ i hope some of this rings a bell. thanks. :) P.s. I think the kids are dressed in yellow. lol I watched this episode when I was like 12 or so. so i know its in season 2 or 3. Kalo 1190 (talk) 03:36, January 27, 2014 (UTC)Karla hi, yeah i just had that question i posted.im new here so idk how to check if uve replied. Why T_T Alot of people hate caillou WHHHHHYYYY!!!!???? I mean look at these 2 Liam Bain 00:22, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Excuse me, um we need to block BillyCougar from the wiki Beacause he is vandalizing pages and Destroying content. Katherine just banned me on the teletubbies wiki for being hateful. I did a post about how I felt about youtube comments on teletubbies episodes on youtube. I just wanted to say how I felt. Well now Katherine banned me from editing now! I wasn't trying to be mean! Can you please unban me! (Garman99 (talk) 23:00, June 25, 2015 (UTC))